villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha was a character of the manga and anime series Naruto, and the older brother of the major protagonist that also turned villain, Sasuke Uchiha. He was part portrayed as a major villain for the biggest part of the story, until it was revealed after his death that he had been in fact a double agent all along. He is voiced by Crispin Freeman in the English version and Hideo Ishikawa in the Japanese version. History Itachi's Past Itachi grew up in the Hidden Leaf Village as a member of the Uchiha Clan. He was a very gifted ninja, even at a young age, and rose above most of his peers. He was very kind to his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. However, Itachi took a dark turn when he was forced to slaughter the Uchiha Clan to stop them from overthrowing the Hidden Leaf Village. He killed his own parents, but spared Sasuke, hoping that Sasuke would grow to become a challenge one day, and to avenge his family's death. In killing all those people, he was able to achieve a higher level of sharingan, an ability that gives the user the ability to predict actions. Naruto After leaving the Leaf Village, Itachi joined an evil organization of ninja called the Akatsuki and now works under them as a mercenary of sorts. He's partners with Kisame Hoshigaki. Naruto Shippuden During the second part of Naruto, Itachi was worried about his brother Sasuke's behavior. He went to Sasuke's hideout and told him to meet him at the Uchiha's main hideout. A few hours later, Sasuke finally arrived. When he asked what he saw with his Sharingan, Sasuke replied with "your death". Eager to find if this was true, Itachi taunted Sasuke to fight him. Although Itachi managed to gain the upper hand at the beginning of the fight, Sasuke managed to make a comeback with his ultimate jutsu, The Kirin (Japanese for "Dragon"). Although he thought the fight was over, Itachi, able to survive, (with the final piece of his Mangekyo Sharingan, the Susano'o), used his last breaths to give his brother his Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi later died on the floor, succumbing to his eye illness. Madara Uchiha later told Sasuke the truth of Itachi's reasons for betraying the Uchiha clan: It was on orders from the Konoha Village. Itachi Revived When Madara Uchiha declared war, he, along with Kabuto managed to revive most of the members of the Akatsuki. One of them was Itachi. Abilities A talented and highly powerful ninja, Itachi was a prodigy, his intellect and ability blooming even at a young age. He had already graduated and became a Jonin at the age of twelve and gained the Sharingan at age seven. Itachi's main prowess came in the form of his mastery of the Sharingan, the infamous kekkai genkai exclusive to the Uchiha clan and can only be obtained through some emotional stress. The Sharingan is a dojutsu (eye technique) instantly recognizable upon activation as an Uchiha's normally black eye color becomes a blood-red, accompanied by a varying number of tomoe circling the pupil. As Itachi's Sharingan has been fully developed, he has a maximum of three tomoe. It allows the user to copy any type of jutsu that they see at least once and then emulate it perfectly. It also allows them to clearly see chakra flows, which is effective against most ninja. Itachi has only used the Sharingan for its latter ability, as he has never displayed any use of copying his opponent's moves. By killing his best friend, Itachi was able to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, the second level of Sharingan and a fearsome power. When activated, Itachi's tomoe in his eyes undergo a dramatic transformation. Unlike the normal Sharingan, the shape of the Mangekyou is unique for every user, as his takes on a three-bladed shuriken. With the Mangekyou, Itachi obtains the use of three extremely powerful techniques: Amateratsu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo. Amateratsu takes on the form of guided black flames, the most powerful stage of fire, completely consuming anything it comes into contact with and is unavoidable as they are guided by the user's eyesight. It burns for seven days and nights and cannot be extinguished by normal means. Itachi only uses this technique in the most d ire of situations, especially if his opponent is powerful. Tsukiyomi is a time-dilation genjutsu (illusion) that traps the opponent in an alternate, warped dimension that Itachi has complete control over. A favorite of Itachi's, he can ensnare his opponent in a nightmarish realm to induce realistic pain that mentally devastates the target. Though the genjutsu lasts for three days tops in that realm, it only takes place in the real world in the span of one second. Though successful activation often requires eye-to-eye contact, Itachi can easily bypass this by simply pointing at the target. Susanoo is the last ninjutsu Itachi ever uses. Unlike the previous two, Susanoo manifests itself as a creature rather than a primal force. It first appears as a skeletal creature engulfed in flames along with its user (though the user feels nothing). Like the Sharingan itself, Susanoo has to develop. As Itachi's techniques were fully developed, Susanoo assumed a full form, the appearance of that form differing with each user. Regardless of the form, Susanoo itself wielded a sword that was able to both hypnotize and permanently seal away anything it struck, an unfortunate event that Orochimaru witnessed first hand Aside from his mastery of the Sharingan, Itachi exhibited exceptional prowess in all f orms of jutsu and intelligence. He is able to perform genjutsu and ninjutsu almost instantaneously, performing hand signs at an unreadable speed. He could conjure up shadow clones while at the same time using kunais and shurikens for easy counterattacks. He is also capable of easily countering any physical attacks attempting upon him as not a single character in the Naruto universe was able to actually land a physical blow on him. His intellect allowed him to easily read, predict and counter his opponent's attacks with little effort. Personality After he massacred his clan, he became practically emotionless. A man of complete self-control over his emotions, Itachi only expressed surprise during battle if his opponent was stronger or caught him by surprise. Unlike most of the other Akatsuki members, Itachi did not display the more typical aspects as a villain such as arrogance. He treated his fellow Akatsuki members with equal respect. In fact he goes enough to respect and compliment his opponents for their aptitude and abilities. He is able to back up any claims he makes because he has the power to do so, rather than the result of an ego. He does not enjoy the sport of battle nor does he indulge in violent bloodbaths, rather preferring to hastening to end his battles as soon as possible. All of his supposedly villainous acts were all ruses to encourage Sasuke to kill him as he cared deeply for his younger brother. When faced by Naruto, he sees hope in the young ninja and entrusted him to pull his sibling out of the vengeful darkness he has embraced all these years. In effect, Itachi, although emotionless from the outside, was sorrowful and suffering from the inside. Personal Information Race: Human Gender: Male Birthday: June 9 Star Sign : Gemini Bloodtype: AB Age: 18 (part 1) , 21 (part 2 & death) Weight: 126 lbs Height: 5ft 10 in Family: Fugaku - father (deceased) Mikoto - mother (deceased) Sasuke - younger brother Trivia *Itachi's name in Japanese means "weasel" *His favorite word is "peace" *His favorite food is cabbage and his least favorite is steak. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Naruto Villains Category:Murderer Category:Ninjas Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Elementals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Illusionists Category:Double Agent Category:Revived Villains Category:Siblings Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Undead Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Teenage Villains